Union of Exiles
=Character History= ]]"Way back in 1994, while I was deep into reading Erich von Daniken's Chariots of the Gods''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chariots_of_the_Gods for about the 20th time, I started working on one of my own stories called "Union", which pulled many themes from his ancient astronaut hypothesis and combined them with just about every conspiracy theory imaginable found in the various magazines (remember those?) I was reading at the time. Having ''The X-Files on television also proved a massive influence on the subject matter. The central idea of Union revolved around a secret war between 3 alien factions, and their collective ties to the development of mankind throughout history. Everything from Area 51, ancient civilizations, cryptozoology, bionic soldiers and a colony of enslaved hybrid manhunters imprisoned within a massive space station on the edge of an artificial black hole made it into the mix (I was just as bananas back then). Throughout my college years I worked on different elements of the story, creating various illustrations (a couple are shown in this post) and bursts of text in the margins of my school notes. Eventually other stories moved into focus, but a few aesthetic ideas from Union survived and were reborn, showing up in Rechlen and Aves and beyond. Since I was fond of the leather armored "Warrior Grays" from Union, I decided to have any classic looking Gray alien type that might show up in the Glyos System resemble those old designs a bit. Eventually I ended up sculpting the oddball alien in the pics above, a character that was based on the old Union designs. The body is a series of twist ties, with plumber's compound built over them. Kind of a mini vintage OSM construction with some pretty rough sculpting. This little guy was given to Michelle for Christmas around 2002-2003 (I built my first sculpted-over twist tie guy in early 1999). The recent secret mode Exile Deniken from our last release pays homage to the Warrior Grays from the original Union story, as well as the original twist tie "Deniken" that's shown above. Be on the lookout for some other color variations of the Noboto mold that take the core design for a similar "alien" spin."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/11/union-emissary.html =Story= Union of Exiles brings Matt Doughty's Union storyline to the Glyos System. Outpost Odesskar and the Deep Space Glyans]]"With bold yet tempered authority, Commander Nillin sternly oversees the rigorous operation of Outpost Odesskar. Assigned to monitor and secure all activity within the dimension bending Vector Triangle, the majority of Outpost Odesskar's personnel are selected specifically for their rare ability to function normally within the Vector Triangle itself. Those not possessing this special immunity inevitably begin experiencing strange hallucinations when they enter the Vector, haunted by the overwhelming feeling that they are slowly being pulled into an alternate reality beyond all comprehension. This so-called "Vector Effect" seems to have no noticeable influence over either Travelers or Sincroids."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/02/outpost-odesskar.html =Gallery= In Exile November-2015-SNEAK-ALT.png|In Exile November-2015-SNEAK-3-WEB.png|Hallowed Ground November-2015-SNEAK-2.png|Hallowed Ground November-2015-SNEAK-7-ALT.png|Communion November-2015-SNEAK-8-USE-4.png|Spectrum Secure Psychic-Explorations-ALT.png|Psychic Explorations Exiles in Stealth Stealth-Exiles-ALT.png|Exiles in Stealth Introspection Sneak-Deniken-Outside.png Sneak-Deniken-Outside-2-WEB.png Sneak-Deniken-Outside-3-Nook.png Sneak-Deniken-Outside-4.png Sneak-Deniken-Outside-5-ALT.png Solitude In Exile Solitude-In-Exile.png|Solitude In Exile Gloucester-July-2016.png|Sunset Deniken-Exploring-2-WEB.png|Deniken Exploring Deniken-Exploring-3-ALT.png|Tanglewood Deniken-Exploring-5.png|Traversing the Past Deniken-Exploring-6.png|A Distant Call =Hierarchy= Union of Exiles Members Exile-Deniken-ALT.png|Noboto Exile Deniken (Secret Build) Archive-noboto-sechynn.png|Noboto Exile Sechynn Noboto-Exile-Sechynn-CLOSE-WEB.png|Exile Protoclones with Exile Sechynn Archive-noboto-reniden.png|Noboto Exile Reniden Archive-noboto-sirian.png|Noboto Exile Sirian Archive-noboto-epaxior2.png|Noboto Exile Epaxior Archive-noboto-stealth2.png|Exile Stealth Protoclone Archive-noboto-ulkorrec.png|Noboto Exile Ulkorrec Archive-noboto-zarmydian.png|Exile Zarmydian Pirate Protoclone Archive-noboto-deniken.png|Glyarmor Noboto Exile Deniken Archive-deniken-odesskar_1024x1024.jpg|Glyarmor Noboto Exile Deniken Outpost Odesskar Archive-quallerren-galaxyphase2_1024x1024.jpg|Noboto Exile Galaxy Phase Archive-quallerren-redlaw2_1024x1024.png|Noboto Exile Galaxy Redlaw Archive-quallerren-nonillia2_1024x1024.png|Noboto Exile Neo Nonillia Archive-quallerren-arcosmica2_1024x1024.png|Noboto Exile Arcosmica Archive-quallerran-skate2_1024x1024.png|Noboto Exile Skaterriun Exile-Deniken-Selogo-Guard-WEB_1024x1024.png|Exile Deniken Selogo Evolver Villboto-USE.png|Noboto Exile Villboto =References= Category:Union of Exiles